Jane Eyre: The Wedding Day
by jorien852
Summary: Jane Eyre: The Wedding Day


Fanfiction: The Wedding Day

Jane stands in front of her closet and looks at her white wedding dress. Downstairs she can hear the chattering of the arriving guests. It's a cold, Saturday morning and the sun is glistening over the frozen pond in the garden. The carriage with the horses has just arrived and stands on the lawn. Jane never dreamed that she would get married in such a place.

She and Edward had been looking at houses for the past couple of months. It was difficult to pick one that they both liked. The house they eventually bought had everything they desired. They had only lived there a couple of weeks and today they were getting married in the backyard.

The neighing from the horses snapped Jane out of her thoughts. She was alone in her room to escape the busy situation downstairs. Guests were arriving, the table for the lunch was being set and her bridesmaids were making sure that the flowers looked nice.

She walked over to her dressing table and looked in the mirror. She noticed an anxious feeling in her stomach. It was almost two days since she last saw Edward and she really missed him.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door and Jane looked up. Her cousins Mary and Diana walked in.

'Why aren't you wearing your dress yet?' asked Diana. She looked surprised.

'I need some help because I can't reach the buttons on the back,' Jane said. Her cheeks slowly turned red.

'Come on, I'll do it for you,' Mary said. She walked over to Jane and helped her into the white dress. Jane had picked the dress together with Edward. He couldn't see the dresses, because he was still blind, but Jane had described all of them to him and he had said that this was his favourite.

'This is the last button,' Mary said. 'I am done.'

Jane turned around to look at her cousins. 'So, what do you think of it?' Jane asked happily.

'You look gorgeous,' Diana said excited.

Jane smiled and put on the necklace that Adele gave her for her birthday last year. Jane had promised her that she would wear it on her wedding day.

'I am going to get your bouquet,' Diana said and she walked out.

Mary walked over to Jane. 'Did you hear the latest news about St. John?' asked Mary. She looked concerned.

'No, what happened to him?' Jane asked. She really didn't want to talk about St. John on her wedding day but she felt intrigued.

'He moved to Africa and asked us to come visit him this week.' Mary said while fixing her hair in the mirror. She turned around and looked at Jane.

'But of course we said no, I would never miss your wedding.' Mary put a veil on Jane's head and gave her a hug.

Jane didn't really know what to say. She hadn't heard from St. John for over a year and this news came as a big surprise.

The silence was interrupted by Diana walking in with the bouquet. Diana and Mary had made it themselves with the fresh flowers from the garden. The flowers were white and blue and matched the carpet in the main hall.

'It's beautiful,' Jane said.

The door opened and Adele ran in. She was wearing a brown dress and had a flower in her hair.

'Adele!' Jane exclaimed. 'I didn't know you were already here.' Jane gave her a big hug. Adele looked at Jane's dress.

'Tu es très belle,' Adele said in French.

'Ah, merci bien,' Jane replied.

Adele smiled and grabbed Jane's hand. 'You should come downstairs so I can show you the horses!' Adele said excited.

'I'm sorry Adele but we don't have enough time, we still need to pray, ' Diana said.

'And don't be so loud, behave yourself,' Mary added.

'Come on, you can pray with us,' Jane said.

They walked out the door towards the little chapel in the back of the yard. The grass was still wet from the rain that fell in the night. The dark clouds also weren't very promising. There was nobody in the chapel. Mary lighted some candles and they sat down on their knees.

Jane was grateful for the way her life turned out. She thanked Him for her family and friends being there and for little Adele whom she had missed so much. After the prayer they stood up and she smoothed her dress.

Now her new life was going to start.


End file.
